fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
The Protector 5
The Protector 5 (ザプロテクター 5 Za Purotekuta 5) ''is new fananime created by MoonlightRainbow and is the first season in ''The Protector 5 Series. It's main genre is fantasy but it's also considered as magical girl series. It started airing on 6th May 2017. Story The Protector 5 Episodes '' ''Would you believe me, if I told you that magic exists? That all those different creatures you read about in fantasy or mythology books are real? That there are people with special powers out there? That there are really battles with good against the evil and also those that aren't so black and white? All of that is really happening - probably right in front of your nose. Look closely. There are always so many unexplained things going on. People will never completely understand their world, some things are just impossible to explain. But knowing that there is something supernatural might explain few things right? '' One day five completely normal girls ran into each other which results in them awakening of their powers. After finding the box containing mysterious book and five magical pendants they learn that they are the quintet of legendary prophecy: Fighter, Connector, Dreamer, Mover and Teleporter - the Protector 5. After that they soon learn how much things that they aren't aware of are going on and how hard it is to control your powers. Along with many allies they have to protect people and fight many evils doing that. Along the way they also have to get past another challange - getting to know each other which may give them lifelong strong friendship neither of them imagined they'll ever have. Characters Protectors 'Oshima Naomi' - Naomi is 18 year old girl. Being the eldest out of five she is considered leader of the group. She is very serious and hard working but sometimes slightly too sure of herself. When powers of the Protector 5 are awakend she gets powers of superstrength which gives her tittle ''Fighter. Matsubara Kaoru - Kaoru is 17 year old girl. She is older sister like figurine to others including Naomi who is older than her. She always worries about others and stops them from aruging as she is the calmest out of five. She loves to cook and bake. When powers of the Protecor 5 are awakened she gets powers of premonition which gives her tittle Connector. Tsuchida Yuri - Yuri is 16 year old girl. She is very shy and looks quiet at beginning but when she gets to know others better also shows her more realexed side. She loves to read and spends most her time in her fantasies. Yuri was very excited about getting special powers as she loves fantasy novels and has always secretly hoped that magic was real. When powers of the Protector 5 are awakened she gets power of flight which gives her tittle Dreamer. Fujiwara Makoto - Makoto is 15 year old girl and Rin's cousin. At first she is very cold toward the others and it seems like she finds them annoying but later on she starts to warm up to them. Out of all protectors Makoto was the least excited about getting powers and it took her some time to grow to like them. She is very good singer but that's something she hides from other people. When powers of the Protector 5 are awakened she gets the power of telekinesis which gives her tittle Mover. Fujiwara Rin - Rin is 13 year old girl and Makoto's cousin. She is the youngest and also the most reckless of the group when it comes to using her powers. She is very energetic and athletic. Rin was along with Yuri the most excited about getting special powers. When powers of the Protector 5 are awakened she gets the power of teleportation which gives her tittle Teleporter. Supporting Characters Kirigaya Leo - Leo is 17 year old boy. He often helps at his family's resturant and met the girls when he brought them the delivery. It's later revealed that his family are Healers and after that he helps girls regularly. He has big knowledge about magic and different creatures. Takada Fumiya '- Fumiya is 18 year old boy and Naomi's childhood friend. As series goes on he gets more and more suspicious about girls as they always seem to be around when something weird is going on. 'Takada Izo '- Izo is Fumiya father who works as detective. He often works on strange cases that has something to do with magic along with his partner Ryo. They both often get tired of the five always being involved in their cases especially with Naomi as he has known her for a long time. 'Yoshimura Ryo - Ryo is Izo's partner who along with him often works on magic related cases. He grows more and more suspicious of the five along with Izo. Items Kiseki Box - Mysterious box that girls found in the forest. In it there were Protector Pendants and Yin Yang Book and girls still use it to keep those objects in it. Box also has many powers on it's own. Yin Yang Book - The book that girls found inside Kiseki Box. It's said to be the book that contains the most information about magic in the whole world. Protector Pendants - Five pendats that were in Kiseki Box one for each of the girls. While they have powers without them they are stronger when they wear them. They can also activate "fighter mode" in which girls have bigger resistance while fighting. Locations Misteria Cottage - Cottage in the forest close to the place where girls found Kiseki Box. It's their hangout spot as well as place where they do most of magic related things. Forbidden Forest - Forest where the girls found the Box and the Cottage. It's also known as the place that connects all magic. His names comes from old legends that tell about danger in it (a lot of it coming from magical creatures). Despite being ages since that a lot of people are still afraid to go there. Music Trivia Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Fantasy Category:Magical Girl Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime series Category:Anime Category:The Protector 5